KILO INDIA ROMEO English version
by Pyroptose
Summary: The night had fall a long time ago, so did the temperature. The tips of her fingers reminded her. No headset. No one to help her. She's alone, and has to get out of here. At all costs.


_Version Française disponible jusqu'au chapitre 3 sur mon compte._

Hi guys , I hope you'll enjoy my very first translation of one of my stories.

I don't forget to thank **Tinalabombe** who corrected a bunch of mistakes.

* * *

 **0o0**

* * *

 _"Do what threatens you, and fear will disappear. "_

 _Anonymous._

* * *

 **KILO. INDIA. ROMEO**

* * *

The day before:

Gin ascended with a destabilizing presence the few steps of the platform which overlooked the ten recruits of the Organization. It is a moment you will remember all your life. Nothing can prepare you for that. No one imagined what was about to happen. Now I know how to recognize this smile of connivance on his face. The petty smile of the one who knows but who says nothing for pure pleasure to see the stretch of disarray in the eyes of his prey when they are only glimpsing what is waiting for them ...

No, no one can be ready to that.

No one is ready to face death, to be close enough of it to dance the tango with.

No one, but me.

Yes, I was one of the ten recruits ...

###

Five years earlier:

Her hair tied in ponytail twirl at each step on her black Lycra suit. She is anxious, stressed: danger can arise at any time, from anywhere...

She conscientiously skirts the wall in the darkness, while keeping a good gap with it : if a bullet would struck it, the fragments would still kill her **.**

The night had fall a long time ago so did the temperature. The tips of her fingers reminded her. No headset. No one to help her. She's alone, and has to get out of here. Whatever it costs.

The young woman puts her night vision binoculars on her face .

" Over there. I have to go right there ".

Only one problem: Watchtowers with snipers, dogs, mines. Nothing to worry about...

She begins to crawl in **to** the tall grass, making a path under cover to her destination, but this would be soon insufficient ... A vast uncovered place stands in front of her, between her position and her destination. To cross it would mean let her enemies play Duck Hunt. No one can run faster than bullets of a 7.62mm calibre, so she will have to find a new method.

The girl hidden onto shadows quickly drew her head out of the tall grass. She. Each watchtower **-** a kind of high guitar perched on a metal structure **-** is protected at each of its four feet by a guard b a AK47, weapon of World War II, recycled by the thugs of the whole planet.

She wonders how to neutralize them while remaining stealthy. All she has is a knife. A blade **f** or fights , of course. But it's a knife.

"Think, think god damnit" Her heavily breath because of the stress which makes her produce a lot of mist. She decides to lie down on her back to finalize her plan and recover a proper breathing rhythm. If she can climb onto this viewpoint, she would be able to use the precision rifle to kill the other snipers and thus reach her goal without being spotted. Easier said than done...

"Since they are four , each one monitors a field of ninety degrees. If they are well trained, they would normally leave their positions only if their colleague is in real trouble. So if I swing a stone there in the ditch, he will go to see what happens, and only three guards would remain at the bottom of the watchtower. If I throw another stone to the opposite of the first, then with the distraction produced, I would be able to get them at once. The fourth one comes back, same thing done . "

She bites her knife and starts to go to the first watchtower, walking in such a way that her stomach nearly touches the floor . One arm before, then the other, feet pushing the rest of her body. Moving forward, moving forward, again and again . Braving cold, mud and pain. The wet grasses whip her face, the mud soil her suit. She decides to cover her whole face, taking care to break the shapes, to be nothing more than two predator's eyes moving noiselessly in the night.

30 m

20 m

10 m

*Plop*

*What's that ? Let's check ... *

*Plop*

*Da Fuck? *

* Sssk * * Ahh * * Sssk * * Sssk *

* Hey guys, what's ... * * Sssk *

###

The young woman has reached the top of the ladder of the watchtower, only her head can been seen from the access door. She grabs the bloody knife she holds between her teeth, repeats once or twice the movement of the wrist, and then take her decision.

"1"

"2"

"3"

With a sharp and clear movement, she moves the fatal blade into the direction of the neck of the sniper, who was concentrated. " jerk! ". Two complete rotations in the air and the blade is plunged onto the back of the neck of the man who immediately collapses on his two legs like a puppet

"It's okay, there's a muffler, cool"

She places the butt of the weapon against her cheek, targets her first victim , breaths ...

* S'ke *

The girl hidden onto darkness thinks back to her childhood, when she played at _Duck Hunt_ with her father. It's mechanical, he said, you targets your aim with the target of your gun - i'ts the trick at the end of the barrel - and you'll be sure to always hit the ducks, understood sweetie ?

"Understood, papa ...".

"All fucking ducks "

* S'ke *

* S'ke *

* S'ke *

"The way is safe , I just have to dodge mines and dogs ..."

Before leaving , she steals the handgun from the sniper's corpse.

 _A seven nation army couldn't hold me back …_

###

She finally reaches her target : an ultra protected residence. No time to wonder...

The young woman sticks the point of her knife in the hollow of the screws of the air vent in order to remove the grate which blocks the access. She hears a guard coming closer.

"Oh damn shit. "

"Come on ! "

" Crap crap crap ! " .

Chilled by the cold, her hands don't have enough strength, and the blade rips against a recalcitrant screw. She is exhausted, but she knows that she must go on. Swim or Sink.

The footsteps are getting closer and closer, she must enter now, or she's a dead woman .

"Oh, that's it! "

Her wasp size allows her to easily sneak into the duct.

"It will be over soon, I give a third eye to him , and I leave as I came ..."

Left

Right

Straight ahead.

"Normally, that's it. "

She should arrive in the laundry room, and that's the case. The room is dark . The young woman catches her breath, still stealthy but she was ready to reach her target in the house.

But the light was turned on.

A dozen kalashnikovs blow up the safety.

* * *

 **Next chapter in February if you liked it.**


End file.
